pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Cure Fairy/Cure Live ~More Love~
Información General :D Idol:Cure Haruno (Parajuku) Coords: *Ribbon House Coord *Kidness Heart Love Cyalume Coord Canción: Growing For A Dream Items:Idol Aura, Kirara Escena :D Haruka:'''Onee-chan 7w7 '''Cure:-.- Me lo veo venir vienes a Obligarme a hacer otro live amoroso Haruka:'Ci :3 Khomo lo zupoh '''Cure:'Con esa cara cualquiera diría que no vienes a hacer eso .-. '''Haruka:.-. Raios Cure:'Pues venga :v ahora que mas da .w. '''Haruka:'Que rápido we :v '''Cure:-.-' Sala de Cambios Meganee:''Porfavor escanea la cantidad exacta de MyTickets para tu Coord, también puedes escanear Tomotickets de amigas,Coord change Start! ''Meganee:''Ribbon House Coord un coord adorable lindo y brillante con un toque elegante que hace a quien lo lleve Brillar! '''Cure:'Ribbon House Cooord!STARDOM! Live Cure:'Oh Olvide ponerme el collar *tama su bolsa de PriTickets, quita de un bolsillo el collar y se lo pone* ---- '''Cure:'Hii Minna :3 Vengo a brindar amor de nuevo a esa personita especial *se sonroja* esta vez de una forma menos vergonzosa uwu Pues empecemos!Love Shot~ 'Fans:'Arrow! I believe that I love you, have grown There is no useless thing for a dream I believe that I love you, have grown I happy in love '''Se Activa su Aura Ichiban kawaii ko ni wa nare nai Ano ko wa kyō mo So cute Guzutsuku sora ni kokoro mo kumoru Kyō no yotei doushiyō Su kirara,aparece, brilla vuela y hace formas de corazones en el aire y se mueve en el aire al ritmo de Cure Dakedo... Dare datte Kitto... Yowai jibun Kakushi nagara Ikiteiru Looking for yourself Mainichi ga Special Day Owaranai yume, kanaeyō Honto wa zutto Hold me, Kiss me It's for you Ichibyō no chinmoku Sono ato, me ga atte Precious time Te wo tsunageba, tsutawaru kara In our dreams I believe that I love you, have grown There is no useless thing for a dream I believe that I love you, have grown I happy in love Uwasa banashi ni kyōmi wa nai no Kimeta michi nara Just truth Tadashii koto sae machigatteru to Ie ba iu hodo uso mitai Sabishii… Kodoku sae Motto… Fukai itami Osore nai Mirai he to Looking for myself Making Drama Switch On!*Cure salta sobre una caja, entonces esta explota y salen corazones,flores y arcoiris y cure sosteniendo una caja de bombones se mete entre todos esos Corazones,arcoiris y flores (Como la pose de Laala en el `Present For You :v) Exciting Love For You! Cyalume Change! Mainichi ga Special Day Tsuyogarazu ni, kimi no namida Wakete hoshī Hold you, help you It's for you Yume ni made detekita Kimi no sono egao ni Precious smile Mabushi sugite, mienaku naru So I missing you Mainichi ga Special Day Owaranai yume, kanaeyō Honto wa zutto Hold me, Kiss me It's for you Ichibyō no chinmoku Sono ato, me ga atte Precious time Te o tsunageba, tsutawaru kara In our dreams I believe that I love you, have grown There is no useless thing for a dream I believe that I love you, have grown I happy in love Despues del Live *Cure Recibe mas memes y mensajes públicos y privados por sus redes :v* -En el Chat Shoothing Star- Todos:Ahora Si >:v vas a Cantar >:v Cure:'Nu pos Ok *Graba un Audio* Nante koto nai mainichi ga, kakegaenai no Otona wa sou iu keredo, imaichi pin to konai yo Nante koto nai mainichi ga, tokubetsu ni naru Jissenchū no shikō wa, rikutsu nanka ja nainda Calendar mekutte kyō mo, watashirashiku are, maemuki ni Shikai ryōkō, ohayō minna '''Cure:'Les Gusta :3? 'Todos:'Vete alm >:v Quien es ese chico que tanto amas 'Haruka:'Tsukinami Shin :D Sorry Onee-chan >:3 'Cure:'Haruka >:v 'Laura:'Shin-kun se llama como tu :o 'Shin:'Si Laura :o 'Kanade:'Cure-chan >:v ese Chico no me gusta para ti 'Cure:'Kanede-kun ;_; Como mi mejor amigo (Kanade es su verdadero Mejor amigo :v) te digo una Cosa me vale que a ti no te guste pero a mi si :3 'Kentin:'Gracias ;-; *ce mata alv* 'Laura:'Miren Tienen página web >:3 *pasa el link de la página ShinCure* 'Cure:'Fuck u Laura-chi >:v -CureHaruFairy Ha salido del Chat- '''Kanade: Categoría:Entradas de blog Categoría:Cure Live